rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Silus Duran
Basic Information Silvanus Neliki Duranar Concept: Prophet and Mad Scientist Player: Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Bring peace and order to Creation. Urge: Adorjanian (Science Obsession). Exalt Type: Green Sun Prince Caste: Defiler Age: 24 Anima: The 9,997 Orbs of She Who Lives in Her Name History Not everyone who takes stand against impossible odds for what they believe in exalts as a Solar. Sometimes -- usually in fact -- they just get their ribs kicked in and end up dying in a ditch somewhere, mocked and forgotten. Luckily, what slips through the Unconquered Sun's fingers often ends in the Yozi's grasp. Even from a young age, Silus was different from other people. He wasn't a bad person by any means, but he was always less concerned about right and wrong and more concerned about true and false. He would systematically tear apart the arguments of friends, family, even people he agreed with -- all in a relentless search for the truth. As a young man, he informed his mother with an innocently correcting tone that a pot takes exactly the same length of time to boil whether it's watched or not, something he determined after a series of tests with her cookware. This observation went over considerably better than his later attempt to alert the local abbot to his monks drug-trading habits, or his decision to correct the local priests inaccurate notion that crippling illnesses are caused by sin. After all, he reasoned, he could prove that the priest regularly engaged in activities much more sinful than any of the people in the village with the sickness and was fine, while the sinfulness of many of the sick people could not be verified outside of rumor. The considerable time he spent being punished as he grew up gave him time to think, and his attitude eventually mellowed with age. He became more diplomatic, and in some ways a bit more understanding. But his essential nature never changed. Something that got him into considerable trouble at the young age of 18. A young man who was of age to move away from his family, he found himself in a village not his own, attempting to find work in his chosen vocation. Though he had always been a citizen of the Realm, his home town had never been terribly devout in it's worship of the Immaculate Dragons, something that fit Silus's nature quite well. This new home, however, took their faith seriously -- including the recitations of the oaths every morning, and regular sermons for the townsfolk. Silus wouldn't have survived to the age that he did without learning to bow his head and recite the holy precepts, but he was less skilled at learning to keep his tongue when provoked. In his early days in town, one of the local monks who didn't care for itinerant workers Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 2 Appearance 5 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts Melee Thrown War 3 ZENITH Integrity 2 Performance 3 Presence 3 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) ' '''Craft (Earth) ' 'Craft (Fire) ' 'Craft (Water) ' 'Craft (Wood) ' Exotic Craft Skills 'Craft (Genesis) ' 'Craft (Glamour) ' 'Craft (Fate) ' 'Craft (Magitech) ' 'Craft (Moliating) ' '''Investigation 3 Lore 3 Medicine '''3 '''Occult '''3 (+3 Telekinesis) NIGHT Athletics '''Awareness 3 (+1 Join Battle) Dodge 3 Larceny 3 Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride 1 Sail 1 Socialize 3 Languages Native Language: Low Realm Malfean Old Realm Guild Cant Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Backing 1: Hell Influence 1: Hell Cult 1: She Who Lives in Her Name Artifact 5: The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy (Base Artifact) Artifact 3: The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy (Helltech) Artifact 3: A Heart of Glass and Fire Artifact 3: Lightning Fire Bellows Artifact 2: Ebon Dragon Plushie Artifacts The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy A Heart of Glass and Fire Ebon Dragon Plushie Lightning Fire Bellows Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms General Charms *First She Who Lives in Her Name Excellency x5 (Infernals 105) **She Who Lives in Her Name Inevitability Technique (Infernals 108) **Sorcererous Enlightenment of She Who Lives in Her Name x3 (Infernals 164) *Factual Determination Analysis (Infernals 130) **Cosmic Transcendance of Temperance (Infernals 132) **Essence Dissecting Stare (Infernals 133) ***Counter-Conceptual Interposition (Infernals 133) *Mind-Hand Manipulation (Infernals 134) **Principle Invoking Onslaught (Infernals 135) ***Constructive Convergence of Principles x3 (Infernals 136) Charm Details Next Charm: **Effortless She Who Lives in Her Name Dominance (Infernals 108) Spells Terrestrial Circle *Slave Spawn Summons (Infernals 165) Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 25 Conviction 58 Temperance 59(Primary) Valor 14 Limit 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 5; 25/25 61/61 Personal 25 Peripheral 71 Committed 10 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.